Mutant X:Unprotected
by imtheonlyonly
Summary: Brennan and Jesse go on a mission, thinking that it's an everyday occurrence, until Adam calls in and tells them who this New Mutant they're helping out really is-Jesse's sister. Set roughly between the second and third episode of the first season. Warning: I will suck! But, regardless, enjoy.


Jesse groaned as he sat back in his chair. "That's all we ever hear: here, rescue this New Mutant, and this one too, make sure he gets to safety; help, she's in trouble."

Shalimar made a pouty face, whining mockingly, "Oh, baby."

Emma laughed as she pulled on her boots, saying, "Seriously, Jesse, you haven't even had to rescue any New Mutants in a long time; you shouldn't be complaining." She had just finished a yoga warm-up when Adam had called in with another 'urgent situation'.

Brennan walked in with a boastful stride, hooking a thumb towards himself and saying, "Adam said I get to go instead of Shalimar this time."

Shalimar went up to him and slugged his shoulder playfully. "Hey, no need to get cocky now."

He shrugged, "Eh, why not? No one's around to stop me, is there?"

"There's me." Jesse said from the overhanging level above them and they looked up just in time for him to swoop down and tap Brennan on the shoulder. Just then, Adam walked in and fought a smile, announcing, "There's no time for a training session right now. This time, I'm pretty sure you'll all feel at least a little interested." He looked at Jesse in a not-so-subtle way and he grinned uncertainly.

"Boy time." Brennan called as he raced ahead of them for the jet. Adam sighed and walked a bit faster, Jesse at his side.

"You know, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Really, what gave that away?" Jesse asked teasingly, earning a benign smile from Adam.

"Hurry up, guys!" Brennan yelled from the hall ahead of them. Their leader stopped Jesse and put his hands on his shoulders, a very 'Adam' gesture.

"I'm not going to go, not even just to stay on the jet. You're in charge, Jesse. You'll understand the importance of this mission once you get there. I'll let you know the details once you're on the plane." He grinned and patted Jesse's back, chuckling, "Keep Brennan in check, will you?"

Jesse smiled back and nodded, then followed his rambunctious teammate down the long hallway to the jet hangar.

"So, uh…what did Adam say?" Brennan asked and leaned back in his chair as his partner did all the work.

Staring at the computer still, Jesse answered simply, "Oh, nothing really except that Adam told me that this would be super important and stuff. Why?"

Brennan shook his head and put up his hands as if in surrender, a look on his face like, 'No, no, nothing.' "Ah, you know. Since I'm kind of 'one of you' now or whatever, I figure I'd better be a part of your little secrets and stuff."

Jesse rolled his eyes, his attention still on the screen. "Whatever. It's not like we're some FBI place that doesn't tell you anything until you're dead on the streets of New Hampton."

"Sorry, man. I'm not judging."

"Better not be." Jesse muttered under his breath.

"Jesse, Brennan, come in. Can you hear me?" Adam's voice was like a de-awkwardizer and Jesse gladly took the chance at distraction.

"Yes, sir. We're flying over Trenton right now. Our preset destination says we're headed for South Carolina, is that right?"

"Sure is. Now, I want you to take this slow. In fact, if you want me to keep the person anonymous and have you find out for yourselves…" Both boys were silent, but eventually Brennan walked up to the comlink, a serious look on his face.

"It would be absolutely helpful to know who this person is now so that we can handle the situation accordingly." He said. Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall casually.

There was a pause, but Adam said gravely, "You may want to sit down." Both did as advised and listened closely as their leader explained, "I found you, Jesse, two years ago, with no ambition, no real meaning in your life. You thought your very powers that make you unique were a curse, a setback to real life."

Jesse looked uncomfortable about having his previous life mentioned and so elaborately explained, but just bit his lip and continued listening.

"Your parents, well, I only met them once. Your mother had technopathy, but she was not your birth mother, Jesse."

Their resident genius sat swallowing his shock, by his expression he was trying to get a handle on this. "Why—why are you telling me this?"

"Because your real mother was one of the most powerful pyrokinetics there ever was. She thought she was invincible before she became unstable and started mutating again, but this time it was fatal."

Jesse gulped, and Brennan, not knowing what else to do, tried to pat him on the back. He pushed his hand away, struggling to listen to Adam's message.

"A few years before she died, she married again, and she had a baby with him." Adam paused. It ran through the boys' heads that it was for dramatic effect, but they could almost hear him attempting to put it into words.

"Jesse…..you have a sister."


End file.
